HARD ROCK ANGELS
by bronie2002
Summary: El guitarrista de una banda renuncia por lo tanto, la banda tendrá que buscar un reemplazo, los problemas empiezan cuando contratan a un chico muy peculiar a su parecer...-SOARINDASH Humanizado! Nyaaa! Enjoy!-


HOLAP, hehehe, soy nueva en esto de…escribir fics aquí en Fanfiction y esa wea heh, normalmente escribo solamente en una hoja con mi amiga, o en whats XD bien, Este fic tratara de mi pareja Fav SOARINDASH disfruten! Hya!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-swag.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My Little Pony no me pertenece, es propiedad de Lauren F. Y Hasbro

Fic sin finés de Lucro √

Ponyville, Una ciudad donde la calle mas conocida es "Sweet Music Dreams" la cual es conocida gracias a que contiene grandes estudios de musica, entre los cuales, uno en especial sobresalta, el estudio "Hard Rock 2" en el cual la banda mas conocida en equestria "Hard Rock Angels" estaba discutiendo...

-ESTAS LOCO RIDER?!-Grito Thunderlane, el bajista de la banda

-NO PUEDES ABANDONAR LA BANDA A UNOS DIAS DEL CONCIERTO!-Grito Caramel, el baterista de la banda

-...Chicos, lo siento...Pero no puedo hacer nada, Mi hermosa prometida...!-Hablo Rider, el Guitarrista de la banda

-Hasta le llamas prometida...-murmuro Caramel

-Ahh... A Mi PROMETIDA, No le gusta que pierda el tiempo en esta banda...Y quien soy yo para contradecirla?-termino Rider

-Miren chicos...Si Rider quiere irse...quienes somos nosotros para negarselo? Simplemente lo reemplazaremos y ya-dijo Soarin, el vocalista de la banda

-Hey! No es "Simplemente", No va a ser tan fácil! -dijo Rider

-Claro que si! Solamente ponemos el anuncio y ya! Elegimos al que toque mejor!-Dijo Thunderlane

-Ehehe, no...El nuevo guitarrista debe ser alguien...

•con caracter fuerte

•Atractivo

•Leal -Mira quien lo dice... ?

•Con estilo

•Que se gane el amor de las Fans

•Divertido

•un completo idiota

•Y por supuesto que sea Aún mas genial que yo con la guitarra...suerte con eso...

-Es todo...adios-Y dicho esto Rider se fue dejandolos enojados

-Ugh...Es un idiota...Rápido, Pongan el anuncio para las audiciones...tenemos que elegir a alguien antes de que anochezca-dijo Soarin llamandole a su representante

-Ugh...Eso va a ser dificil! !-dijo Caramel poniendo el anuncio en su sitio web

-No exageres...Como Rider hay varios...-dijo Thunderlane escribiendo el anuncio en la entrada

 **-MIENTRAS TANTO-**

-Aha...listo...Alguna otra cosa?-dijo Rainbow Dash, una deportista de cabello de colores "atendiendo" a una clienta de su empleo, Una tienda de instrumentos llamada "Music"

-...Señor! No esta apuntando mi pedido! Solo esta jugando carreritas!-se quejo la clienta

-Shhhh no se queje de mi forma de trabajar...-dijo Dash

-Ahhhh! Eres un vago!

-...Claro...

-Ahhh! Me quejare en este instante!

-...Like...

-Rainbow Dash! Atiende correctamente a los clientes!-dijo su compañero de trabajo

-Ahhh eso intento...Me estoy esforzando...de verdad...

-Jugar juegos de carreras en línea no demuestra tu esfuerzo!-dijo molesto

-Claro que si! Quede en primer lugar 10 veces!-se quejo Dash

-Dash Quieres la guitarra electrica no?-dijo apuntando una guitarra de colores con estrellas y relámpagos, la mas cara del lugar

-Ahhhh Si...-dijo Dash agarrandola y tocando unas cuantas notas

-Entonces, mientras no estés en una banda o seas millonaria, lo menos que puedes hacer es trabajar ok?

-...-Dash comenzó a tocar musica en aquella guitarra

-Ahhh...realmente eres buena pero...ya sabes que tienes que hacer para conseguirla...

-Ya se...ya se...Me esforzare mas y comprare a este bebe...-dijo Dash guardando la guitarra

-Bien dicho...

 **-EN EL ESTUDIO UNAS HORAS DESPUES-**

-...no-Dijo Thunderlane

-Ehhhhh no lo se...-dijo Caramel nervioso

-No nos sirves...Siguiente!-grito Soarin serio

-S-Son muy malos! El era bueno ? ﾟﾙﾇ-dijo Caramel

 **-MINUTOS LUEGO-**

-No

-Me agradas!

-Largo

 **-OTROS-**

-Definitivamente no

-Pero te esforzaste ^^

-No sirves en esto...siguiente...

 **-AUN MAS-**

-Ahhh No!

-...Tu igual me agradas ^^

-Siguiente!

 **-PARTICIPANTE #1,990-**

-...Zzzz

-? ﾟﾘﾴ A-Aun me agradas...

-No...Ya estoy harto! Ninguno sabe tocar tan bien como Rider!-Dijo Soarin frustrado parandose de la silla

-Se suponía que esto debía ser fácil!-dijo Thunderlane

-Tal vez Rider si tenia razón en que esto no iba a ser tan fácil...-dijo Caramel acostandose en su escritorio

-...Odio que Rider siempre tenga razón!-dijo Thunderlane frustrado

-Shhh! Me dan dolor de cabeza...Necesito una aspirina! Señorita Shy! Una aspirina! (Pastilla para el dolor de cabeza) -dijo Soarin

-C-Claro...E-en seguida Sr. Soarin!-dijo la mencionada, la asistente de los 4 que ahora son 3 ya que Rider se fue, FlutterShy es una tímida joven de cabello rosa pálido y suave y brillantes ojos de un tono turquesa

-...Gracias...Hey! Tom! No hay otro chico que quiera audicionar?-dijo Soarin

-No, por el momento todos tienen miedo de adicionar

 **-CON DASH-**

-oye! Dame mi cartera pedazo de mierda!-dijo Dash

-No molestes...-dijo un señor demasiado alto y aterrador

-Oooh! Claro que voy a molestar!-dijo Dash para luego darle un buen golpe en los bajos

-Aghh...

-Se llama Karma Bitch...-y dicho esto Dash se alejo caminando pero, luego escucho varios pasos tras ella interrumpiendo su caminar

-A EL!

-1,2,3,4,5,6...6?! Eso no es justo!-grito Dash mientras se alejaba corriendo escapando así de todos

Pasaron varios minutos, Dash seguía siendo perseguida! No importaba por donde fuera, esos cabrones la seguían! Ella en un intento de escapar victoriosamente, se brinco la reja entrando a una calle privada, se podían apreciar muchas mansiones, autos como Mustangs, Ferraris, limosinas y Lamborghinis, lagos, hoteles de lujo, incluyendo un gran Spa y estudios de musica

-Wow...esto es...tan...Wow...-dijo Dash viendo todo detenidamente-...Malditos millonarios

-Disculpe-se escucho a un lado de ella

-Uh? Si? Que pasa?

-Usted vive aquí?

-Vivir aquí?! Ha! Claro ahorita XD-dijo Dash sarcásticamente

-De lo contrario le recomiendo que se retire, este lugar es privado

-Oh! No nonono! No puedo irme ahora! Es que...Ugh! Mierda...-dijo Dash viendo como el grupo de 6 hombres se acercaba

-Hmmm acaso viene para la audición no?

-Audición?...Emmm Claro! Claro! Haha eso estaba apunto de decirle ahaha-dijo Dash para luego pensar "En que lio me acabo de meter?"

 **-CON LA BANDA-**

-Ya, me rindo!

-no te estreses, todos te queremos!

-Que gay sono eso...

-Chicos! Hay otro chico que hará la audición!, y tiene pinta de ser chico malo y terco como Rider...

-...Hmmmm bien, dejalo pasar!-dijo Soarin

-Oh oh oh que emoción!-dijo Caramel feliz

-Da igual...-dijo thunderlane

-Aquí esta...-dijo mientras dejaba entrar a Dash al estudio, era enorme, había muchos premios, discos de oro, fotos, sofas de cuero muy caros, piso de vidrio, lo único que le venia a la mente a Dash en ese momento era un gran "WTF?"

-Wow...Esto es mucho mas grande que mi casa! Esta cabrón!-Dijo Dash Sorprendida viendo todo a su alrededor

-Ehem!...

-Oh que?

-Tu cabello es muuuuuuuuuy lindo *-*-dijo Caramel

-Wow...Esos ojos son tan...wow...-dijo Thunderline

-A-Hahaha Oook-dijo Dash un poco sonrojada

-Silencio chicos...Bien, parate frente a nosotros y muestranos lo que sabes...-ordeno Soarin con una mirada seria

-...Hah tu me estas ord...!...wow...-Dijo Dash viendo mejor a quien le dio la orden, ella se sonrojo furiosamente, Cosa que NUNCA ha hecho con un chico

-...Y bien?

-Oh! Claro!-Dijo Dash parandose frente a ellos-...Aqui voy...-Dicho esto Dash agarro una guitarra y empezó a tocar "Engel" de Ramstein, Era una de sus canciones favoritas de ellos, la verdad Dash era increible, Sus Guitar covers eran los mejores! Y este era uno de ellos Soarin, Caramel y Thunderlane se quedaron boquiabiertos por aquello, hasta que Dash termino

-...Wow

-Si...wow

-ASOMBROSO! ERES GENIAL!

-Heh si si, todos dicen eso, lo se...-dijo Dash con una sonrisa arrogante

-Hmmmm Eres presumido...

-Presumido?! PRESUMIDO?!

-Si, algún problema con eso?

-Soarin! No lo molestes!

-Ya entiendo... Creen que soy un chico...Como siempre...-penso Dash triste-...Escuchen chicos yo...

-Solo apunta tus datos, firma y te veremos mañana a las 6 am en punto, Sobre la guitarra...Mañana veremos algunas opciones y conseguiremos la que quieras...-dijo Soarin serio dandole una hoja

-Si!-Dijo Caramel

-...Hmmmm-murmuro Thunderlane

-...Están jugando verdad?...

-Te pagaremos esta cantidad mensualmente...-Dijo Soarin dándole un cheque

-PFFFFFFFFF ESTAS HABLANDO EN SERIO?! ESTO ES MAS DE LO QUE ME PAGAN EN MI EMPLEO!

-...Baja la voz...Quieres firmar o no?...si tu respuesta es no...te convenceremos...-Dijo Soarin arqueando una ceja

-Y-Yo...Solo tengo una duda...

-Si?!

-...Donde firmo?!-dijo Dash feliz, en ese momento no le importaba si la confundian con un chico, aunque sabia que iba a tener algunos cuantos problemas...

 _ **HAY! Sip ya se que este tema esta aaaalgo cliché (Que Dash se haga pasar por un chico) pero este tiene algo diferente, ya averiguaran por que 7u7 En el siguiente ya empezamos con el verdadero fic osea con el Capítulo 1 claro**_

 _ **Les recomendare una canción cada que suba un capítulo, Pa que vean que Cool y buena soy UwU**_

 _ **"Annabel"**_

 _ **Alesana-The emptiness**_

 _ **Warning: si no eres Hardcore ni un poco emo pos no te quejes wey XD**_


End file.
